Microfluidic devices are currently developed for use in chemical, biological, medical or diagnostic applications. In particular, microfluidic components may be integrated in a semiconductor chip. Integrated microfluidic devices offering low expenses, high functionality and small sizes are desired.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.